duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess
Duchess is the female protagonist of Disney's 1970 animated film, The Aristocats. She is the mother of Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse. * Duchess Played Belle in Beauty and the Jungle Emperor * Duchess Played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Duchess * Duchess Played Mary (cat form) in The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue * Duchess Played Ariel in The Little Aristocat, The Little Aristocat (TV Series), The Little Aristocat 2: The Return of the Sea and The Little Aristocat 3: ' Beginning * Duchess Played Adult Nala in The Cat King, The Cat King 2: O'Malley's Clan, The Cat Guard, The Cat Guard: Return of the Meow, The Cat Guard 2: The Rise of Fat Cat, and The Cat Guard 3: Battle for the Clan. * Duchess Played Alice in Duchess in Humanland * Duchess Played Jessica in O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town * Duchess Played Princess Atta in A Cat's Life * Duchess Played Adult Lady in Duchess and the O'Malley and Duchess and the O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure * Duchess Played Nora in Kimba's Dragon * Duchess Played Miss Spider in Kenichi and the Giant Peach * Duchess Played Wendy Darling in Kimba Pan * Duchess Played Moana in Duchana * Duchess Played Georgette in Kimba and Company * Duchess Played Sawyer in Cats Don't Dance (Duchess Style) * Duchess Played Odette in The Lioness Princess * Duchess Played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Marsupilami * Duchess Played Snow White in Duchess White and the Seven Dogs, Happily Ever After (Duchess Animal Style), and The Legend of Duchess White. * Duchess Played Sasha La Fleur in All Animals Go to Heaven 2. * Duchess Played Anastasia in Duchesstasia. * Duchess Played Esmeralda in The Chipmunk of Notre Dame and The Chipmunk of Notre Dame 2. * Duchess Played Princess Jasmine in O'Malleyladdin, O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Fat Cat, and O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Duchess Played Fa Mulan in Duchlan * Duchess Played Chica in The Marsupilami's New Groove and The Marsupilami's New Groove 2: Scooby's New Groove * Duchess Played Megara in O'Malleycules * Duchess Played Mrs. Judson in The Great Aristocat Detective * Duchess Played Betty Lou Who in How the Dog Stole Christmas (2000). * Duchess Played Thumbelina in Duchlina. * Duchess Played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic * Duchess Played Audrey in Marsupilami (The Lorax) * Duchess Played Teen Tanya in A Cat Tale 2: Banjo Goes West * Duchess Played Anita Radcliffe in 101 Dogs and 101 Dogs 2: Whopper's London Adventure * Duchess Played Judy Hopps in Wildtopia * Duchess Played Miss Eglantine Price in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Duchess Animal Style). * Duchess Played Human Mrs. Potts in Guardian Cat and the Yokai and Guardian Cat and the Yokai 2: The Enchanted Christmas. * Duchess Played Cinderella in Duchella * Duchess Played Maid Marian in O'Malley Hood * Duchess Played Giselle (Live-Action) in Enchanted (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Adult Faline in Banjo (Bambi) * Duchess Played Marina in The Pebble and the Aristocat * Duchess Played Vixey in The Aristocat and the Superdog * Duchess Played Chel in The Road to El Dorado (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck It-Red * Duchess Played Rapunzel in Tangled (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Anna in Frozen (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Goldie in Aristocat-A-Doodle * Duchess Played Franny in Meet the Robinson Aristocats * Duchess Played Gia in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Duchess Style) * Duchess Played Dory in Finding Lune and Finding Duchess * Duchess Played Unicorn in The Last Aristocat * Duchess Played The Blue Fairy in Kimbanocchio * Duchess Played Princess Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping Aristocat * Duchess Played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Heather in Over the Wildlifes' Hedge * Duchess Played Pocahontas in Duchhontas and Duchhontas 2: Journey to a New World * Duchess Played Angie in Dog Tale (Shark Tale) * Duchess Played Tzipporah in The Aristocat Prince of Egypt * Duchess Played Minnie Mouse in O'Malley's Christmas Carol * Duchess Played Lucy Wilde in Despicable Aristocat 2 and Despicable Aristocat 3 * Duchess Played Meena in Sing (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Mewsette in Gay Purr-ee (Duchess Style) * Duchess Played Mary Poppins in Duchess Poppins * Duchess Played Judy Jetson in Jetsons: The Movie (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Kitty Softpaws in O'Malley in Boots * Duchess Played Jane Porter in O'Malleyzan * Duchess Played Sadness in Inside Out (Duchess Style) * Duchess Played Daisy in O'Malley Dangerfield * Duchess Played Stella in The Angry Wildlifes Movie * Duchess Played Jewel in Rio (Duchess Style) and Rio 2 (Duchess Style) * Duchess Played Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Elizabeth in O'Malley of the North * Duchess Played Bianca in Birds and Cats (Sheep and Wolves) * Duchess Played Princess Poppy in Ohanas (Trolls) * Duchess Played Adult Peaches in Mammal Age 4: Continental Drift and Mammal Age 5: Collision Course * Duchess Played Sally O'Malley in Scooby Hears a Who! * Duchess Played Lupe in Scoobynand * Duchess Played Ginormica in Toons vs. Cats * Duchess Played Mavis in Hotel Transylvania (Duchess Animal Style) and Hotel Transylvania 2 (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic, My Little Animal: Equestria Girls, My Little Animal: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks and My Little Animal: The Movie (2017) * Duchess Played Smurfette in The Wildlifes (The Smurfs), The Wildlifes 2 (The Smurfs 2) and Wildlifes: The Lost Village (Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Duchess Played Princess Glory in Genie's Travels (Gulliver's Travels) * Duchess Played Princess Yum-Yum in The Dog and the Aristocat * Duchess Played Zoe Huntington in Animal Crackers (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Toaster in The Brave Little Aristocat, The Brave Little Aristocat Goes to Mars and The Brave Little Aristocat to the Rescue * Duchess Played Princess Mindy in The BonkersBob BobcatPants Movie * Duchess Played Francesca in Mad Monster Party? (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Jellia Jamb in The Marvelous Land of Oz (1981) (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Mother Goose in The Wacky World of Duchess * Duchess Played Donna in Here Comes O'Malley Cottontail * Duchess Played Elisa in Dale Frost * Duchess Played Mary in Babes in Toyland (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Maria Posada in The Book of Life (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Crysta in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Duchess Animal Style) and FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Duchess Animal Style) * Duchess Played Paige in Kimba and the Adventure of All Time * Duchess Played Ranma Saotome (female) in Artemis 1/2 * Duchess Played Elena in Duchess of Avalor Portrayals: * In The Aristocats (Duchess Style) she is played by Lulu Caty. * In The Aristomoons she is played by Serena Tsukino. Gallery: Duchess in The Aristocats.jpg duchess-aristocats-3.2.jpg Duchess in House of Mouse.jpg Aristochats_duchesse_disney_chatons_1.png Duchess.png Duchess in The Aristocats-0.jpg Duchess in The Aristocats-1.jpg Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Mothers Category:D